


Heart Of The Moon

by Spectre_Blanc



Category: Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, F/M, Humor, Luna has it bad, Romance, Slow Burn, lunyx, not beta read so forgive my mistakes, probably will update the summary too, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_Blanc/pseuds/Spectre_Blanc
Summary: Her eyes fell to a much more understated trinket lying on the tabletop. The only other ornament of Lucian make besides her engagement ring. She turned the hairpin over in her fingers, admiring the delicate metalwork inlaid with black onyx and pure diamond stones. The national colors of Lucis.The hairpin was an engagement present from the late King Regis, but had been presented to her by a certain member of the Kingsglaive.The Glaive who occupied more of her dreams then the she would ever admit...-----------------In which Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae has her designs cut out for a certain Glaive of Lucis, but among rebuilding her nation, warding off the shadow of a looming war and battling spies in the midst of her court, things may grow to be more than she can handle.





	1. Sapphires and Sylleblossoms

No, no and NO!

Lunafreya slammed yet another pair of earrings on the dressing table. This wasn't working. Not at all.  
Was she so unaccustomed to wearing anything but white that trying to match jewelry with any other color was a virtual impossibility? It was honestly starting to get frustrating. And this after she'd promised herself she was going to try to have fun tonight.  
At least as much as possible. Honestly, did anyone really have fun at these kinds of events? For her part, Lunafreya never could. 

Okay, yes, the second year anniversary of Tenebrae's independence and the defeat of Ardyn was a special occasion. And after all the recent trouble, constant council meetings and general malarkey that she had put up with in the time since- time she had spent as Tenebrae's Queen- the least she had earned was a little time to enjoy herself. 

Yes, tonight's celebration was going to be fun. Despite the reluctance of her wardrobe to cooperate. Fortunately Luna had anticipated some stubbornness in that area and had started on her evening preparations early...

...And here she was an hour later, no closer to settling on a look. Gingerly she selected another pair of earrings from the box. These ones dangly silver things in the shape of sylleblossoms studded daintily with blue gems.

 

Sapphires were Luna's favorite. They always brought out the little sparkle in her cerulean eyes and reminded her pleasantly of her treasured sylleblossoms, growing in the gardens of Tenebrae.  
Sometimes when she was far away from home preforming her services as Oracle, she would take the little blue earrings with her just to spirit herself back home by staring into their blue depths, but as she currently held them up next to the reflection of her pretty face in the mirror, she couldn't quite reconcile their cerulean shade with the slightly deeper color of the ball gown she was currently arrayed in.

She dropped her arms in disappointment, wondering for the hundredth time whether she should strip off this particular gown and reach back into her wardrobe for another candidate. But in that respect, she had already tried on an excess of ten gowns, most of which were her usual Oracle-white, and she wanted something more special for tonight. More exotic.

The asymmetrical cut of this particular dress, with it's ornament of sylleblossoms cascading off the left shoulder held just the right amount of wow that she'd been looking for. The problem now being exactly what hair, makeup and accessories to wear with it. The colour was unlike anything she was used to wearing and disagreed considerably with every pair of earrings she had tried on thus far.  
But Luna wasn't about to give up. It was crucial she be the proverbial 'belle of the ball' tonight 

 

After studying the effect in the mirror, Luna found the sylleblossoms quite becoming, as they actually managed to set off the impossible blue of the gown. She would probably change her mind in five minutes, or as soon as the famous Nox Fleuret crown was mounted upon her head, but for now she would get to work on her hair. 

She wondered for the ziga-zilionth time if even wearing the gift from her late brother would be considered appropriate. As it was, very thought of walking amongst her guests in this blue monstrosity made her shudder.

And every time she shuddered, she reminded herself that she was the Queen of Tenebrae, former Oracle of Eos; that she had summoned gods and felled demons and that she shuddered before no one.

And... This cycle had repeated itself several times in her mind already. She always came back to the same bloody point.

Best to get on with her hair.

Not only all that... But tonight might prove to be extra special. Noctis would be here. Excitement bubbled in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. They had so much to discuss and catch up on. His company and that of his friends might serve to pierce the loneliness Luna found herself surrounded by these days.  
Noctis had led with a letter via Umbra, saying that he, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus would all be present for the festivities tonight, along with a Glaive escort.  
Lunafreya blushed to admit that that last part was what made her heartbeat pick up in her chest. If the Royal entourage was being accompanied by Glaives, did that mean he would be among them?

She knew it was rather a foolish hope. Nyx Uric, now Captain of the Kingsglaive hadn't been in escort duty the last two times Noctis had visited Tenebrae. Why should he be now?  
Even if he was, what then? It was even more foolish to hope that she could ever obtain the Glaive's attention. And if by some miracle she could, then...?

The question got worse the longer she let her mind wander down that forbidden path. She stamped out the trail before it led to inevitable misery, but allowed herself to hold onto the tiny hope that he would show up. That was safe and harmless.

Lunafreya would never admit, even to herself, that the reason she was fussing so much over her toiletries tonight was for the purpose of impressing the Glaive Captain.  
She told herself over and over again that it was for Noctis and the gang and because she wanted to have fun and break out of her usual routine a little.

No, no and no!

Why wasn't her hair cooperating now? She had opted out of her usual ponytail and braided coronet in favor of an all-braided updo, but it ended up looking like snakes wound around her head.  
How in Eos did Shiva even make a hairdo like that work?  
Almost viciously she combed out the tangled blonde mess with her fingers again. That was when her gaze fell to the reflection of her earrings in the mirror. Sure enough, they looked absolutely horrendous.

"Ah, this is hopeless!" Her patience finally gave out and she stood, slapping her palms down on the vanity table. "This cursed dress! And this ridiculous hair! How in the seven stars am I supposed to-"

The door opened then, snapping the distraught Queen out of her rant and rudely awakening her to the realization of what she must look like.

"My Lady?" Maria poked her head through. 

Luna's face burned like Ifrit's blaze. The honor of the Nox Fleurets took a mortal wound while the Slayer of Astrals and Demons herself spluttered for an answer.

"I- I- yes. I thought to perhaps start a little early." Little did she want to admit that she'd been at this for over an hour.

"Well now, I don't believe I remember that gown." Maria said, regarding the blue monstrosity closely. "Is it new?"

"It's been in the closet for years." Luna answered, still struggling to get her embarrassment under control. "If you recall, Ravus gave it to me for my twentieth birthday. I've never actually worn it... I suppose because of the color ..."

"It's beautiful, m'dear."

"I- Thank you."

Maria knew how to administer compliments like medicine, instantly making everything better. Luna didn't know if that was a specific knack she had or due to the fact that she was the closest thing Luna had left to family.  
Either way, it worked like a charm. Luna felt herself once again regal and composed. The honor of the Nox Fleurets was saved for now.  
She even began to believe that the dress really was beautiful, and swished around her full skirt once or twice like Cinderella.

"Now, what's this?" Maria said, examining the discarded array of jewellery on the dressing table. "It's not like you to be so on edge dear. "Expecting someone special tonight?" A sly wink followed her question.

Luna huffed a little indignantly. One didn't just go around accusing the Oracle-Queen of Tenebrae of having little baby crushes. She took her seat before the vanity again. "Maria, you're being ridiculous. Now, if you'd help me with this crow's nest I call hair, I would be tremendously grateful."

"Ridiculous, am I?" Maria countered. "Does that mean you're not looking forward to seeing your fiancée?"

Luna sighed inwardly, her gaze flicking briefly to the ornate ring on her finger of obvious Lucian make. Two years now, she and Noctis had been engaged, yet in all honesty, were farther away from tying the knot than they'd ever been.  
With his duties in Lucis and her own in Tenebrae, the two of them barely had time to visit, let alone spend any together as an engaged couple. And to marry now would hardly be the optimal choice for either of their kingdoms. Not with so much work to be done in the wake of the war.  
With Ravus gone and herself the only surviving member of the Tenebrae royal family Luna had little choice but to take up the crown as queen. She and Noctis together now made less sense than ever, despite the excited buzz of the paparazzi about an upcoming royal wedding.  
And despite the people who still imagined herself and the King of Lucis to be madly in love. 'Star-crossed lovers cruelly separated by duty', was the ridiculous headline Luna had spotted on some random satire magazine on one of her tours.

Lovers.

The thought really was laughable, given that Noctis was nothing more than a friend. The dearest of friends, to be sure, but there had never been a romantic connection between them. Even in their earliest days of childhood Luna had always thought of him as a younger brother. And try as she might, that was never going to change.

She knew it was the same for him as well. The problem of breaking their engagement now, was the instability it might cause between their nations. Worse still, their enemies might see it as weakness. A falling out of two powerful leaders was something anyone in opposition would jump on.  
Besides, it wasn't like being comfortably engaged didn't have it's benefits. No pesky suitors to keep at bay, no one pressuring her to produce an heir...  
Luna pulled herself out of her inner musings just in time to prevent Maria making a crucial mistake.

"No Maria, not like that!" She shook her hair down from the usual ponytail the older woman was about to pin it up into. "It has to be more... Special."

"Why, what's gotten into you?" Maria asked, taken aback by her young mistress's suddenly difficult behaviour. "Special how dear?"

"Sort of... Like this." Luna started to mime the way she wanted it before discovering it was hard to describe a special hairdo using only hand gestures.

"Like your mother's then?" Maria's guess was surprisingly accurate. 

"Yes, but with more... More?"

The old woman chuckled as her skilled fingers began their task. Luna smiled at her reflection as the weaving and plaiting of the coronet-in-process completely transformed her face. Slowly she began to feel more confident. 

"What would I ever do without you, Maria?" 

"I don't quite know, m'dear."

The final touch was setting the generations-old crown of the Nox Fleuret family atop her head. A crown of gold, silver and ice-like jewels, symbolizing not only her status as ruler, but also the power of the Oracles bestowed upon her line by the Astral Shiva so long ago...

Tonight, however, the weight seemed uncomfortable, and for reasons she couldn't fathom, Luna longed to cast it off. As though it were some fetter, that by ridding herself of it's weight she could also be free of responsibility. Even if just for a short while...

But she quickly shook herself of the thought. The blue dress being where her short streak of rebellion ended. After all, her honoured generations of Nox Fleurets by wearing it proudly. Let everyone see that the blood of the Oracle still ran strong in her veins, in spite of Ardyn the accused, the Starscourge that racked the land, the war versus Niflhiem. Indeed an important reminder to everyone including Tenebrae's enemies that her line an her nation were still very much alive and strong.

After a long moment, her eyes fell to a much more understated trinket lying on the tabletop. The only other ornament of Lucian make besides her engagement ring. She turned the hairpin over in her fingers, admiring the delicate metalwork inlaid with black onyx and pure diamond stones. The national colors of Lucis.

It was an engagement present from the late King Regis, but had been presented to her by a certain member of the Kingsglaive.  
The glaive who occupied more of her dreams then the she would ever admit...

"There you are Lady Lunafreya." Maria said, raising Luna from her seat and twirling her around, dance-style. "You are looking as magnificent as a queen of Tenebrae should!"

Luna laughed as she rounded her twirl and joined hands with the older woman again. "It's all thanks to you, of course. Once again you've worked your magic and saved me from an evening of shame and disgrace. However..." She continued as she came to the realization of the hairpiece still clasped in her hand. "You did miss one thing." She opened her palm. "You can still find a place to apply this, can't you?"

"I'm sure we can find some place to tuck it." Maria laughed, taking the hairpin and placing in a dainty spot behind Luna's ear where it wouldn't take away from the grandeur of her crown.

The old woman sighed as she held Luna at arm's length, surveying her handiwork. "There are times you remind so much of your mother. When you wear this crown, especially. It brings back many memories of our younger days, when we were friends together." She took a long breath and let it out again, forcing a smile. "So long ago it seems. She would have been so proud of you. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't." Luna nodded once and smiled. "This may sound silly, but... I could use a little advice on how to... Have fun?"

"Not silly at all, given what you've had to put up with lately." She took a moment to seemingly come up with some thing inspiring to say. "You are the Queen of a nation my dear. You know well that means there will always be limits to the fun you can have... But don't forget that you are also a young woman. That you deserve happiness as well. Don't let them take away your freedom. Especially in here-" She tapped Luna's temple. "After all, it's a celebration. Be free to spend this time with your friends, talking about what you want, laugh. And chase around that young man you've been dreaming of." She added with a sly smile as her eyes flitted to the hairpin.

Luna felt her eyes widen. "What? Wh- how long have you known?"

But Maria was already retreating out the door, the same knowing smile still playing across her lips, leaving Luna staring agape and blushing, wondering how Maria had even discovered what she thought was her best kept 'secret'.

Of course, there was little time to speculate over it now. She had guests to entertain, and this was one situation in which it was very un-fashionable to be late.

To be continued...


	2. Formalities and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling her lungs with the sweet night air she sighed audibly. There was just one thing missing, she reflected a little sadly. It was so very much like that night so long ago when she stood on the rooftop of the Insomnia hotel. Where she had made his acquaintance for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 4800 words

Lights blazed, fireworks sizzled overhead and the entire roof of the town hall was abuzz with activity and chatter as the event built. The band of live musicians hadn't missed a single note from the raised platform from which they played for the sea of swirling dancers below and guests from every corner of Eos were arriving by the dozen.

The evening was going pretty much as Luna predicted. Between glad-handing endless nobles and a constant stream of: "My Lord this, how lovely to see you again"s and: "Lady that, thank you so much for joining us this evening"s she hadn't much time to follow through on her plans to enjoy herself.

Typical. However, she wasn't about to give up.

Noctis had arrived earlier, but beyond initial greetings, Luna hadn't had a chance to talk to him, nor had she caught sight of his armed revenue. She longed to make her way over to the cocktail bar where the Lucis King and his gang and taken up residence, but before she could indulge on that motive she had been snagged by a mayor of the outer regions of Tenebrae who insisted upon discussing the ever-present issue of funding increase.

Luna's patience was strained but she clenched her teeth, biting back an improper response as she pretended to listen. She honestly wished some people would save conversations like this for the debate hall, but she learned very early on in her political life that these events were the favorite settings for less informed politicians to try to score a private audience with the Queen. Not that such a strategy was very reputable, but each one seemed to think they were the first to try it. The conversations always started harmlessly enough but would inevitably lead in directions like funding increase, tax cuts, even pressing one's suit or that of a relative. All things that were quite out of Lunas hands and would have to be debated heavily by the council even if she lent a sympathetic ear.

Well, all except maybe the last one. Luna liked to believe she still had a choice in that matter.

After the mayor had completed his spiel, Luna gave her standard pre-crafted answer, careful to keep an organic level interest in her voice mixed with the proper amount of dismissal to have the desired effect. "A most understandable request, Mr. Mayor. I would very much be open to discuss it further with you in committee. We are in session Monday if you would like to drop by. And we would be honored to have you."

But this guy wasn't giving up so easily. "Yes, about that Lady Lunafreya... there is only need for such measures if we can't reach some simple agreement here. Say an increase of 12%? That would leave you plenty of room for... Blah blah blah..."

Luna groaned inwardly and resisted the urge to rub her eyes. Some people not only didn't know how to have fun at a party, but didn't know when to take a hint either. She chanced another glance over at Noctis who was now shooting finger guns in her direction. "Would you excuse me Mr. Mayor." She finally had to cut the man off in mid-sentence. "The King of Lucis is trying to capture my attention." �  
Finally he seemed to snap out of it, although Luna could sense reluctance. "O- of course my Lady."

She had to elbow her way through the crowd just a little as she made her way across the roof. It was strange to not have the way part almost magically for her as it usually did for the Queen of Tenebrae, but as Luna had come to the conclusion earlier, fewer people were recognizing her in this gown. It did have it's few drawbacks, but in a way it was also refreshing. She had already avoided a handful of unwanted encounters on the evening. 

Noctis met her halfway and looped his arm through hers, guiding her toward the bar. Luna received a glass of fruit punch in her hand and a kiss on the cheek.

"Noctis, thank goodness." She said, taking a long draught of the punch as soon as they were far enough away from the bulk of the crowd to talk in a more informal manner.

He chuckled. "Let me guess, one of those just 10% more gil types?"

"12%." She corrected, and they both laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to greet you properly earlier."

A few yards away Gladio Amicitia loudly cleared his throat and turned his back towards the couple as if giving them their privacy.

"Gladio!" Noctis scolded his shield. "Not that kind of greeting!"

The big man turned back around to face them a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "What, you don't want a moment alone to greet your fiancé properly?"

Luna stifled a giggle with her hand as Noctis sputtered. "You're offending her!"

"Well, it's good to see you again too Gladio." Luna said, as she extended her hand. 

Gladio kissed it respectfully but in such an exaggerated manner that Noctis got impatient and pushed him away. All three of them burst into laughter this time.

Luna was the first recover. "By the way I hear congratulations are in order. You and your wife are expecting your first aren't you?"

"Yep!" Gladio confirmed. "Esper's five months along with a boy. The Next Generation King's shield."

"Wonderful!" Luna clasped her hands together at the news. Noctis had mentioned it in his latest letter but hadn't gone into too much detail. "You must be so excited!"

"We sure are. Makes me kind of wonder when the next generation King or Queen is coming along now. Eh Noct? Eh?" The shield popped his eyebrows up and down while elbowing his young liege in the ribs. 

Noctis just dragged hand over his face. "You're honestly going to start with that again? Right now? You guys are so embarrassing."

"I'm curious to know too Noctis." Luna played along. "When is the next generation Royal coming along?"

Noct stumbled on his words again. "Well- I- Hey, no fair you two ganging up on me!"

Lucky for him, the young King was spared any further mortification by the arrival of Prompto Argentum on the scene. He was obviously just catching up to the rest of them now. As a commoner he wasn't allowed in with the main entourage and had to undergo extra security.

Irrepressible as always he called "Luna!" from halfway across the roof and actually jogged over to their location stiff tuxedo and all.

"Hello Prompto!" She returned, with equal enthusiasm. 

He barely skidded to a halt in front of her and held his arms out to the sides as if not sure what greeting to proceed with. "Luna..." He repeated breathlessly. "Wow... WOW! I almost didn't recognize you in that dress! If you weren't the most stunning woman in the whole place I might not have recognized you at all!"

Luna laughed. It wasn't the first compliment she had received tonight but it was by far the most genuine. The younger man had a dumb worshipping crush on her since she had first written that letter to him all those years ago, and it looked like things hadn't changed on that front. But rather than being awkward she had always found it kind of adorable. His compliments too had definitely grown smoother since the last time she saw him.

"Why thank you." She curtsied graciously on the heels of another groan from Noctis. Apparently this was turning into a long night for him. 

"Your Majesty!" Prompto bowed deeply in return then held up his camera. "May I? For the paper? I- I don't wanna bug you or anything, so you can say no if you want." 

Luna was taken aback for a second. "Oh, I almost forgot. Of course, you are the head photographer for the Lucian Chronicles now."

"And soon-to-be lead photographer for the Eos Daily!"

"Ha, we'll see." Noctis interjected in a strained voice.

"Soon!" Prompto shot back at him. "Gotta say, this party has amazing visuals so far Luna. But, honestly, it's time for some real photography!"

"Surely. Where do you want me then?" Her laugh was a bit more nervous this time.

"Here's fine." He said, and moved quickly to her side slipping an arm around her shoulder. Luna could only gape incredulously as he stuck out his tongue and snapped the most ridiculous selfie she had ever seen in her life.

"Prompto!" Noctis almost shouted as Luna and the rest of them had already dissolved into the most unstately fits of giggling, which even His young Majesty eventually had to join in.

"Oh my, what on earth?" Luna attempted to recover and wiped the tears from her eyes. "If I'm seen behaving like this, how my court will talk tomorrow."

Meanwhile Prompto checked his camera. "Yep! Front-page material for sure!" He confirmed proudly. 

"And what material would that be exactly?" Came a more refined voice that Luna recognized as Ignis Scientia, Noctis's top advisor. He joined them with an eyebrow raised at Prompto in particular, no doubt aware that some mischief had just transpired.

Now it was the blonde haired young man's turn to be flustered. He hid the camera behind his back, guilty as hell. "Wh-? N-nothing, just... nothing."

"Don't tell him Prompto!" Luna snatched the camera and clutched it tight.

He took an scandalous selfie with Luna!" Noctis's revenge was swift and merciless. "And then he called it front-page material!"

Apparently the revelation didn't have the desired effect on Ignis though, who merely rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Luna, bowing deeply at the waist. "Such a pleasure to see you again Lady Lunafreya. And in, such good spirits."

"Well it's a pleasure to be in good spirits. Thank you Count Scientia, and same to you."

"Eesh. So formal." Noctis shuddered and they all laughed again. 

Luna gave him a playful shove. She felt inexplicably lighter around Noctis and the crew and it wasn't just their humor and joking around. It had been almost two years since they'd all defeated Ardyn together and while she'd only received scarce visits, letters and brief meetings since then, she knew they would always be the closest she had she ever got to having brothers again.

"Thank you all for coming." She said. "I know things are difficult in Insomnia these days."

"Eh, no more than anywhere, I suppose." Noctis said. "Besides, two years free of Nif rule. That's a pretty big deal if you ask me."

"Hopefully things haven't been too difficult here, Majesty." Ignis said, adjusting his glasses. "When we head heard about the outbreak of the sickness we feared the worst."

"Yes." Luna recalled the incident from two weeks earlier. " A breakout of a rare strain of influenza from the western villages. Unfortunately the illness easily leaves bruises, leading everyone to believe that the Starscourge had returned. Sent the entire County into a mass panic."

"Whoa..." Gladio said. "I never even heard about that one."

"Fortunately it's under control for now." Luna assured them. "The hysteria itself, that is. The influenza is still an issue." So much had happened in Tenebrae even in the short time since then, she had nearly forgotten about that particular incident and had to forcibly cut that thought off before she became to absorbed in all the work that had to be attended on that front alone. She rubbed her eyes. "Anyway, I promised myself not to think about that tonight. I told Maria I would try to have some fun."

"Well this is certainly the night to do it." Noctis agreed as he held out his arm. "Dance?"

"Absolutely." 

Luna linked her arm through his and let him sweep her onto the floor amidst the whirling couples. She made a conscious effort to ignore the eyes and cameras of every press member and journalist in the room that were undoubtedly trained upon them, and instead focused on enjoying her dance with her best friend. She noted that he had improved since their last time, and could well imagine Ignis insisting on his young King improving such skills now that his position required it of him often.

The lights seem to Brighten and the musicians picked up their tune when they realize they were playing for the King of Lucis and the Queen of Tenebrae. She and Noctis shared a private laugh as their fellow dancers suddenly became both stiff and nervous at the same time.

At one point during their waltz, Noctis mentioned that his Glaive security squad currently blanketing the rooftop would 'divert' any unwanted media attention, and Luna almost asked...

Almost, but decided against looking like a pining teenager at the last second. 

Besides, she was starting to come to terms with the obvious.  
Despite her best efforts to keep any disappointment at bay, Luna began to feel the distinct sensation creep up on her as the night wore on. Slowly the hope that she would even catch a glimpse of her soldier was slipping away. She'd already swept the crowd multiple times with her eyes and come up nothing.  
But she swallowed the feeling back, determined to dance the rest of the night away. She would just have to make it a point to ask Noctis to include his Glaive Captain specifically in his security envoy next time.

After that she shared a dance with Gladiolus followed by Prompto. For his turn, Ignis declined and Luna could imagine it was because he didn't want to show up his young King's newly honed dancing skills. She knew from past encounters that he was more than capable of it. In the meantime he had quickly befriended the bartender and was in the process of helping her whip them all up some delicious cocktails.

As much as she would have loved to spend the entire night with the four of them, reminiscing about old times, even talking about their hopes for the future and maybe guessing at what the curved of ice sculptures reminded them of... (Prompto's idea), Luna had guests to attend to. She felt bad about already neglecting them this long. That, and turning down dances she really should have accepted instead of wasting them on politically secure allies, as well as ignoring obvious attempts to get her attention...   
She was fully expecting to hear an earful about it in the next council meeting. 

She proceeded to make it up to them however, and made her way back to her guests, actually feeling like she might be able to enjoy the remainder of the evening. After all it truly was a beautiful night. She stole a moment to gaze up at the twinkling stars, occasionally drowned out by the pop-sizzle of the multi-hued fireworks overhead.  
The music had slowed to a more melancholic tune and a gentle breeze caressed her skin. Luna wished she could let her hair down and shed her crown for just a minute to feel it blow through. All in all she couldn't complain, despite the sometimes unwanted company and attention. Despite the troubles that would immediately pop back to the forefront of her mind, the second she returned to the reality of Eos.  
Filling her lungs with the sweet night air she sighed audibly. There was just one thing missing, she reflected a little sadly. It was so very much like that night so long ago when she stood on the rooftop of the Insomnia hotel. Where she had made his acquaintance for the first time...

However, something happened then. Luna couldn't even at first discern whether her daydream had been made flesh or if Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive was not in fact standing on guard at this very moment near the east corner of the rooftop, hands clasped stoically behind his back, eyes alert for any sign of trouble. And in a Captain's uniform, no less! Slightly more ornate than that of a regular Glaive, but still maintaining his own traditional colors and coeurl motif.

Abandoning her conversation with the Troia Ambassador into which she had just been dragged, and simultaneously flinging a quick apology over her shoulder, Luna strode closer to the vision.   
No, he didn't fade the closer she drew, and suddenly a wicked little idea occurred to her. Turning on her heel, she made her way to the stage of musicians, obtained the conductor it's private attention and whispered in his ear. He was momentarily confused, but his smile grew as he informed his musicians of the Queen's strange request.

The first notes of the song ascended and Luna returned to where she'd last seen the Glaive. Sure enough, the vision still hadn't faded. She decided to roll with it as long as he remained material in front of her.

"Hello." She said, gliding to his side. He'd obviously been focused primarily on duty as her voice startled him out of what seemed to be deep concentration. At least, as startled as the man could appear. He straightened a little as he focused on her.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. "Strange, I was just thinking about..."

His voice trailed off momentarily and Luna smiled, waiting for him to continue as his eyes wandered up to the fireworks his ears obviously taking in the distinct notes Somnus Ultimus building up around them. It didn't take long for him to reach the inevitable conclusion and a slow smirk spread across his features.

"You did this on purpose didn't you Majesty?"

"What? Do you accuse me of planning something underhanded Captain?" Luna said, still playing innocent before tapping a finger to her lower lip. "Now this reminds me of something..." She indicated the surroundings with a wave of her hand. "Oh yes. May I ask your name?"

Nyx smiled, an expression that set Luna's heart aflutter and her face aflame. He shook his head. "Seriously Majesty? It's Nyx Ulric, and yes, I am on guard duty."

Luna could barely catch her breath for delight that he remembered their first conversation as well as she did. But she didn't let it stop her springing the trap she'd cleverly constructed. "Then surely there's no safer person for me to share a dance with."

Nyx raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Not pulling any punches as usual are we, Majesty? There's something you've left out though."

"Left out? What...?" Luna felt her smile fading. 

His eyes then focused somewhere on her head behind her ear and he smiled again (this time demolishing Luna's heart). "Maybe not." He indicated her hair pin with a flick of his gaze. 

"I told you I would carry it with me always, didn't I?" 

The Glaive nodded. "Of course. I was a fool to doubt."

Luna grimaced inwardly, noting that he had expertly evaded her invitation to dance. However, she wasn't about to let him get away that easily. Fortunately, he spoke first, buying her time to properly figure a way to re-formulate the request. 

"You look truly amazing, by the way." A smirk crept up over the Glaive's lips as Luna blushed hard at the compliment. 

Stars above! Dozens of people had told her that tonight, but this really was the only time it mattered. Suddenly the dwindling evening had sparked alive again just like the fireworks overhead. The mood going from moderately amusing to an ecstasy she could only imagine in her wildest dreams.

"Do you really think so?" Luna dared to hope that the shameful hours she spent in front of her dressing table hadn't been spent in vain. She couldn't lift her burning face to meet his gaze so instead tucked a strand of flaxen hair behind her ear, well aware that it was the most obvious flirting gesture in the known universe, but somehow her hand moved of it's own accord.   
Fires of Piteous! One little compliment and she was a Queen undone! If the Nox Fleurets hadn't been turning over in their graves already, they certainly were now, from Luna shamelessly flirting with a status-less Lucian soldier.

"Yeah." Nyx answered. "What do they call that color, blue?."

"Nyx Ulric, I'll have you know that this dress is of the finest materials in Tenebrae and meant to honor our national flower the Sylleblossom."

"Which is a fancy way of saying it's blue?"

"Yes." They both laughed. 

"It's good to see you again, Majesty." Nyx's voice returned to a more serious note, bordering on a dismissal.

Luna grimaced inwardly. The simple mention of her title seemed to pour ice buckets on the spark she was trying to ignite between them. For every advancement she made so far in the conversation, Nyx seemed to deftly parry her, each time returning the growing charm of their talk back to grim formality. To him, he was a mere pawn in the presence of a Queen who deigned to pay attention to him for some unfathomable reason. He remained tucked in, careful of what he said, how he said it. Luna recalled that it had been much the same when they had first met, but during their subsequent journey to Altissia she had managed to pierce the ice and had proven to both of them that they were capable of interacting in a more informal manner. She just needed the chance to prove it again. 

"You don't dance then?" She regarded him with surprise. "Oh Captain, what ever will your King say when he learns of this failure?"

"Of course I dance." Nyx defended himself. "Just not on duty. That would be a failure of my King, Lady Lunafreya. And besides, I don't believe you would actually report me?" But his worried tone and expression said otherwise.

"Just tell him I forced you to do it."

"Milady I-" He cut himself off abruptly and his expression changed as he raised a hand his to earpiece. A moment later something cross the roof drew his gaze.

"What is it?" Concern crept into her voice as she tried to follow his line of sight. He was somewhat taller than her so try as she might, she wasn't able see what a drawn his attention of a sudden. Her stomach tightened a little at the thought that there might be some danger afoot. An ugly little disappointment once again clutched at her. He was likely being summoned by his force for security reasons.

The Glaive's face cycled through a few different expressions, enough to make Luna wonder who could be saying exactly what to him. It must be big trouble.  
She was about to offer some assistance in the form of one of her own Tenebrae security units when the Captain's eyes abruptly snapped back up to her face.

"Y- Yes right away." Nyx looked a bit off-kilter as he ended the call.

"May I help?" Luna offered. 

"Hmm? Oh, new orders from the King, apparently. I am relieved of duty as of right now." He informed her, a definite bewilderment in his undertone.

Luna felt her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline." Oh." Was all she could think of to say. "Then there's no trouble is there?"

Nyx smiled suddenly. "Not likely. This is probably someone's idea of a joke."

"A joke?"

"Pelna probably. Crowe and Libertus must have put him up to it. They've been jealous that I was deployed on the escort mission to beautiful Tenebrae." 

Luna laughed. "Is that so? And are you enjoying your stay?"

He cast a sidelong glance at her. "I might be now."

She couldn't quite contain yet another blush, but on the bright side she saw a brilliant opening to pursue her original question. "Well we might as well make the most of... your night off. Dance with me?" 

Nyx looked for a moment as though he wanted to turn and run, but since that didn't seem to be an option, he reluctantly took her proffered on arm. "Better be one hell of a dance, Majesty. I could lose my job for doing this."

"Oh, nonsense. I told you to blame it on me. I fear nothing remember?"

"I remember you getting me into a lot of trouble. Majesty." He seemed to add that last bit as an afterthought. Perhaps a last ditched attempt at keeping some formality between them. A formality Luna was quite determined to demolish.

"Luna." She corrected as they approached the dance floor, waiting for a place to enter. "Or 'Lunafreya' like you used to. Otherwise I shan't dance."

"You're going to get me into so much trouble." Nyx laughed, clearly enjoying this as much as she was. "Well, judging from all the black looks we're getting that's seems like a pretty good exit strategy for me right now."

"Oh, come on then!" She said, all but dragging him into the sea of twirling ball-gowns and tuxedos.

Disapproving onlookers be damned, Luna wasn't about to be robbed of a chance to dance with the dashing Hero of Lucis. She honestly couldn't believe her luck. Half an hour ago she despaired of even catching a glimpse of the Glaive Captain and yet now here she was now sharing a dance with him. Perhaps the dearly departed Nox Fleurets approved her choice after all, despite her previous disregard for the family honor. 

Their Rhythm was a little awkward at first, before they adjusted to each other's different movements. Nyx, being a soldier had only rudimentary knowledge of the steps of proper waltzing, whereas Luna herself had been tutored tirelessly for many years of her youth. With her guidance, though, they were both soon moving like pros.

Luna felt as though Eos had surely decided to smile on her tonight! This all seemed like some magic-induced dream from which she might wake any second. She knew was quite it was real however, because there was no possible way her imagination could project someone this handsome.  
His stormy blue eyes were even bluer- even stormier than she remembered. That was perhaps the grossest of all gross clichés but there was honestly no other words she could think of to describe their marvelous color and depth. His calloused hand was intertwined with her own as they danced, his other arm firmly around her waist, holding their bodies so close that she could feel his heat, and his jawline- Luna caught her breath. 

His jawline was the gift of the Goddess herself. 

He was so incredibly gorgeous that she was sure the Divine would forgive the small blasphemy.

They were drawing confused glances- even glares from their fellow dancers, but Luna hardly cared. Had these onlookers never seen two people dance before? Nyx seemed not to be bothered by it either, so she ignored them. She was too deep in her romantic delirium to even hear the whispers starting to circulate around them. She had eyes only for the charming Glaive in front of her.

The implications of such an unorthodox pairing that they were, never occurred to her as she continued to enjoy the dance. She barely even noticed when the next number started. She and her Hero were now attuned perfectly to each other's rhythm and melded into the next number seamlessly.

"Quite the party you've got set up here, Lady Lunafreya." Nyx commented. His arm adjusted around her middle, a sensation Luna was trying not to get too comfortable with. And failing.

She couldn't help but notice how their hands fit perfectly together. She also tried to refrain from shivering at his touch, to ignore the flexing muscles of his broad shoulders beneath her fingertips. "Thank you. It's rather hard to believe it's been two years since we shook off the tyranny of the Niflheim."

"How's Tenebrae doing anyway?" He asked. "It's been a while since I was last here."

"Progress is still slow, but we are managing." Luna said. "And on the subject of your last visit, I believe it's been approximately fourteen months."

"Fourteen?" He started a little, probably surprised that she even remembered that. "Yeah I recall now. I was in charge of escort duty for the King then too. I don't believe we had a chance to catch up."

"No. Such a pity." Luna said. "I never got a chance to congratulate you on your promotion to Captain of the Kingsglaive. I'm very sorry for that."

Nyx shrugged, the movement sending particular sensations up and down Luna's spine again. "No need to apologize. If you're half as busy here as His Majesty is in Lucis, then I more than understand." He said easily before adding with a sardonic smile. "Besides, let's face it. Royalty like you have better things to do than congratulate a mere soldiers like me on a promotion."

Luna opened her mouth to protest his last point. To remind him that she wouldn't have asked him to dance if she thought herself somehow above a lowly Knight. But before she could speak another voice sounded from just beside them.

"May I cut in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Luna sure knows what she wants, but is she being entirely realistic about this? Find out in the next chapter.
> 
> -So, I know what y'all are thinking. There's no possible way that Lunyx wouldn't get together during the way to Altissia. I mean, as per the laws of physics, it's not really possible is it?  
> I know, just go with me on this one. A lot of people have written about the trip to Altissia, so I just thought I'd do something about little different, and place this story two years later. Hope you enjoy anyway.   
> Hey, there's Lunyx!
> 
> -Btw, I headcanon that Gladiolus marries Esper Auburnbrie, (Dave's daughter) and together they make little shields. Because we never got to find out who he was dating right? Had to be some cutie out in the Duscae region, so why not an old fave.  
> Esper is an OC of mine, btw.
> 
> -This work ain't betaread, so go easy on me! ;P

**Author's Note:**

> -So what do you think? Will Nyx show up at the Party?  
> -I'm going to try to not do a ton of world-building for this fic, but there are a couple things: Luna and Noct both survived the battle with Ardyn only because the Astrals chose to sacrifice themselves for mankind. They are no more.  
> -Ravus is no more. Ardyn killed him.  
> -Everyone else is alive.  
> -Accept Regis too. Sorry Regis, I love you, but you're dead.  
> -Luna is no longer an Oracle. Her powers died with the Astrals.  
> -Constructive criticism is appreciated. But this is my first fic. Go easy on me LOL.


End file.
